


Outrage

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t so much the “son of a bitch” part – he was definitely that. But it was the “stupid” that particularly stung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrage

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag for 'Menace'

“You stupid son of a bitch.”

Jack could hear Daniel’s cold words of contempt follow him as he left the SCG. Damn Daniel for making him feel as if he had done something wrong. He had done his job, had done what needed to be done to protect the world once again and this time maybe the universe itself. It was always something he felt good about doing even when he didn’t always like how he did it, but until tonight he had never felt ashamed to be who he was.

It wasn’t so much the “son of a bitch” part – he was definitely that. But it was the “stupid” that particularly stung. He never claimed or pretended to be a scholar like Daniel or even fooled himself that he was close to understanding anything Carter would ever said. But he had graduated the Air Force Academy with honors which was no small feat and was considered one of the best fighter pilots in the Air Force, alien spaceships none withstanding. He was the best of the best and he knew it. Why then was he so angry that Daniel didn’t respect that? With a look, Daniel could make he feel like a ignorant jerk, like he was back in high school on the outside looking in. Well, SG-1 was the cool kids club now, everyone wanted to be on that team and he was the one who ran it.

He had let Daniel get away with a lot of stuff because he was non-military, because he had lost his wife - hell, just because he was young but, dammit, it was time Daniel grew up. This was the world they lived in and in this world Jack was the big dog on the porch. Not ever again would he allow Daniel to speak to him in such a contemptuous and disrespectful manner in public or anywhere else. He was the commander of SG-1 and second in command of the SGC, both positions he earned. No one under his command had ever have spoken to him like that nor should they. If Daniel couldn’t respect him as an individual, he better learn to respect the positions he held. If not, he’d find himself restricted from off world duty faster than the gate could spin and he would damn well learn how to respect that.

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Publish Date: August 5, 2006
> 
> Library of Winds Challenge #20: “Outrage”  
> SG Challenges: “Jerk”


End file.
